Sonrie para mi
by Kuroi-tenshi0
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ami llegaron a un punto sin regreso, ya no quiere ser solo una amiga para kurama, sin embargo como lograra hacerle saber sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**De esta historia conocemos poco o nada, e incluso ha pasado desapercibida; pero eso no quiere decir que no exista o que deba quedar en el aire.**_

_El viaje escolar fue un punto de inicio importante para muchas personas, algunos de nuestros compañeros encontraron pareja, otros aprovecharon el tiempo para volverse más cercanos, mientras que yo pase casi todo el viaje convertida en un dugong, al principio lo veía todo como un sueño pero no lo era, por un momento llegue a pensar que quizá sería mejor quedarme así, era muy fácil estar animada siendo un dugong; pero cuando me dijeron que iría perdiendo mis recuerdos en cuanto más tiempo pasara… todos esos sentimientos que guardaba en un cofre con llave dentro de mi corazón, fueron liberados._

_~Kurama…Kurama~_

_Fue la primera vez que oí a mi corazón gritar con tanta fuerza. A Kurama lo conocí con su primera canción y desde ahí no hubo punto de regreso, me enamore de todas sus canciones, "el ángel caído" le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida._

_El día que me entere que vendría a mi escuela, me puse muy, muy, muy feliz. Cuando entro al salón, pude sentir esa misteriosa aura que desprendía, juraría que me derretía al pensar que se sentaría a mi lado... jeje. Cuando vi la forma en que trato a Nanami-san me puse nerviosa, sin embargo, toda esa intensidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos me hipnotizo._

_Creo que fue ahí cuando cruce la línea de ser solo una fan y comenzaron estos sentimientos…_

- Ami, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -se acercó Kurama

- Kurama… -aun me parece raro que él se acerque a mí.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir esta tarde? -tapo parte de su cara con su mano.

- …- pensé un poco viendo sus gestos. Me encantaba mirarlo. - a donde quieras ir está bien. -dije con una gran sonrisa.

**Solo una pequeña introducción de este fic, entenderán la narrativa a medida que vallan leyendo, ¡por favor Cuiden de mí! ^^**


	2. Sentimiento Nuevo, No Puedo

Kurama es muy amable, aunque a veces su forma de amabilidad puede ser confundida fácilmente.

_Cuando empezó a asistir a mi escuela, lo único en lo que podía pensar era "quiero hablar con Kurama, quiero que me vea" en el fondo me sentía deprimida porque pensaba que nunca pasaría, él siempre estaba rodeado de admiradoras a donde quiera que iba, no tenía oportunidad de acercarme un poco, es más, supongo que ni sabía de mi existencia._

_Antes ni yo hubiera creído que la primera vez que estuve cerca de él, fue cuando lo convirtieron en una avestruz._

"_debo llevar esto rápido"_

_- ¡Cuidado! -escuche la voz de Nanami-san_

_Un segundo antes de que ella saltara para protegerme, pude ver a la avestruz corriendo, colgando de su cuello estaba el amuleto que se supone que siempre usa Kurama. Apenas lo vi supe que era el sin embargo, ¿Cómo sería posible que una persona se convierta en una avestruz? Cuando desperté, la enfermera me dijo que resbale mientras llevaba unos papeles y que me golpee la cabeza; cuando me dejaron irme le pregunte a Kei-chan por lo sucedido pero ella solo se burló diciendo que ningún avestruz podría entrar en la escuela._

_Cuando le explique que no era una avestruz, sino Kurama. Volteo y me dijo que quizá era un sueño._

_- pero no tenía que ser Kurama, podía ser también Kei-chan la avestruz_

_- … es que Ami está enamorada._

_- ¿Eh?..._

_Siempre he sido muy inocente con algunas cosas, por eso creo que ni yo sabía si ese sentimiento era amor o no. Pero lo que fuese golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho y al tiempo que se sentía maravilloso, se me encogía el corazón._

_- Kei-chan ¿Cómo se siente el amor?_

_- ojala pudiera responderte._

_Kei-chan siempre ha tenido muchos novios, cada uno mejor que el otro, por eso creí que ella sabía cómo se sentía, pero después de todo supongo que estábamos igual._

Aun me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Kurama-kun, no logro mirarlo a los ojos ni hablar sin trabarme. Es algo natural cuando se está enamorado, supongo.

- Ami ¿quieres que tomemos otro camino? -Kurama volteo a verme.

- p…b...b-bueno, e-sta bien, si es c-on Kurama-kun. -en realidad quería decir "por supuesto" y sonreír.

- vamos hay otro camino por acá, espero que no te importe llegar un poco tarde. -señalo una dirección y se adelantó un poco.

~quisiera tomar la mano de Kurama-kun~

Por alguna razón mis ojos están clavados en su espalda, parece estar incomodo, ¿es mi culpa? A la vez que parece ser muy fuerte, me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se quebrara.

**No sabía como poner lo del avestruz con delicadeza xD perdonen.**

**Este fic no ha sido abandonado, lo seguire porque es placentero escribirlo de poco a poco, los capítulos son muy cortos pero para mi queda bien así, agradezco que lo lean. Por cierto por si no se entiende mucho la parte que esta en cursiva es una narración del pasado y la que esta normal es una narración mas a presente**

**Review y Follow.**


End file.
